Skipped on French, Landed on Felt
by nosredna
Summary: Me,never-been-kissed Bella Swan, have gotten accidently felt up by the school's god, Edward Cullen. If that's not weird enough, he didn't even mean to! Need I say more? AH BxE.
1. Gaining Unwanted Experience

Hope you all like this!! If I get a good response from you all, I'll write the next chapter.

Prologue: 

I have read enough novels and heard many girls tell stories to understand the following _'guidelines_:'

First Base is usually a kiss, or French kissing.

Second Base involves the term 'getting felt up.' For the girl it is usually the chest, for the guy it could be his…_private area._

Please note that usually at this point I will start to blush…

Third Base is commonly called, 'fingering.' I'm too shy to go into details there. All I will say is that it virtually impossible for a guy to be fingered…unless that guy is indeed a girl because of surgical modifications and/or she likes to dress up like a man.

And then there is the Home Run. We all know that that is sex.

Now, instead of the bases, some people will crudely refer it to as 'The Four Fingers.' They will then proceed to hold up one finger after the other, saying, "French, Feel, Finger, _Fuck_." For some reason whenever I hear/see someone do this, they always say the last word with a lot more feeling, which I guess is warranted. Sex is the 'big finale,' 'the last act,' etc.

I never knew I would be an active participant in these bases in high school.

I never knew I would not follow the pattern of these bases.

And, most importantly, I never knew that the god of the school would be the one to help me break them.

Chapter One- Gaining Unwanted Experience 

My alarm clock went off, bright and early, and I groaned lengthily. I gathered my strength and lifted my pajama clad body out from under the blankets and into the shower. With my eyes still closed, I adjusted the temperature and the spray of the water, wishing that I was still back in Phoenix, Arizona, where the weather was hot and sunny, and the shower water didn't have to be so steaming hot in order to not get frostbite. Okay that was a bit of an exaggeration, but compared to Arizona, Washington is like the North Pole! Sometimes I berate myself for acting so nice and leaving Renee with her new husband, Phil. But a second later I remember that she has someone else taking care of her now, I should give them their space. Oh, and there was a snowballs chance in hell that I wouldn't end up killing one of them with their 'lovey dovey' talk. She was happy, and would be travelling all over the U.S. with him, why should I stand in the way?

I wrapped my dripping brown hair in a towel and picked through my closet until I spotted a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. After a quick, careless blow dry, I was going down the stairs, running a brush through my wavy tresses before twisting it into a ponytail. I grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry, kissed Charlie on the cheek and climbed into my old red truck, my heavy jacket weighing down my entire body. My hair could have had those annoying bumps all over it and I never would have known. I forgot to look in a mirror, but it's not like I mind anyway. I've never really cared about my appearance. I don't have a boyfriend, haven't been kissed or even held hands with a member of the opposite sex. Charlie wouldn't have counted, but I don't even remember holding hands with him when I was little, he wasn't the affectionate type, a trait I've inherited.

I eased my red truck into a school parking space, sighing as I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and shut the rusty door. I cried out in frustration and surprise as millions of tiny droplets of water cascaded from the sky the minute I set my foot on solid ground. I should stop acting so astonished- in this place it rains basically every other day. I tried to prevent my hair from getting any wetter than it already was, pulling my hood over my head, but it was in vain. It was raining so hard that within those five seconds my head was exposed, my brown locks reverted back to the state it was in when I had just stepped out of the shower. Just my luck.

I squinted into the darkening parking lot, lifting my bulky boots over puddle after puddle. Lightening struck just as I reached the door to the main building. Smiling a bit, because I hadn't tripped over anything, I went over to my locker.

"Hello, Bella!" The cheerful, tinkling, voice of Alice Cullen greeted. Alice was one of the most popular girls in school, and with good reason. She was nice to everybody, including little invisible me. I have been here for a little over two weeks, and she had talked to me on my first day. She was part of a group that was exquisitely beautiful, and secretly envied by most.

I nodded to her, pulling out my history textbook. "Alice."

A thunder boomed loudly and I jumped. "I hate Forks…" I muttered.

Alice let out a delicate peel of laughter, grey eyes twinkling. "You're too cute, Bella."

I blushed at her unnecessary comment.

Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend (I've heard they've been together since ninth grade-that's _three_ whole years) walked up to her and kissed her cheek. She put her arm around him happily and bid me a goodbye before prancing down the hallway. They were, in the words of Alice, a _cute_ couple. He was really tall and lean, with blond hair that curled around his ears in an endearing way. Alice was extremely short, even shorter than my 5'4 inches. Her spiky black hair looked beautiful in contrast with her boyfriend's light shade.

I ignored the pang of loneliness that resounded in my chest. I had friends, what else do I need?

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A chorus of "Hey Bella's" welcomed me as I set my tray down at my lunch table.

"Hey." I smiled at my lunch mates.

"So, did you hear…?" Jessica, champion gossiper of Forks High, immediately barraged me with a slew of rumors and stories of our classmates. I tuned her out almost involuntarily. I never paid much attention to that stuff and when I did, I found it of no interest to me. My brown eyes absently flickered to random lunch tables. I stopped, however, when I took sight of the most beautiful bunch of people I have ever seen. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were among them, laughing at something the burly one, Emmett Cullen, had said. Beside him, his long time girlfriend Rosalie Hale sat studying her long blonde hair. I think my mom does that when she's looking for split ends. I don't know Rosalie personally, but she always seemed very vain and self-centered. It a mystery to how she had stayed with Emmett for so long, who always seems so easy going.

Finally, I saw Edward Cullen, in my opinion, the most attractive of all. He, too, was amused, but it was a little less obvious. He had one side of his full mouth quirked and his green eyes were full of mirth. Out of all of them, he was the hardest one to define. Alice was hyper, Jasper was calm, Rosalie was selfish, Emmett was laid back, and Edward was-well, I have no idea. When I have actually worked up the courage and asked Jessica about him, she's always shrugged and said, "That's Edward, he's hot." Ever since I took up the seat next to him in Biology, I've wanted to know him, know who he is.

All of a sudden I felt warmth spread through my body as those green eyes I had just been admiring connected with mine. Blushing, I quickly glanced away, into the face of Mike Newton.

"Bella, why are you blushing?" He asked, mouth full of mystery meat.

"It's hot in here." I lied.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" Jessica said, exasperated.

"Of course." Another lie.

"Then what did I say?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes. A boom of thunder punctuated her statement. It's been thundering on and off all day! Only in Forks…

I opened my mouth to tell her the truth, when the bell for sixth period rang. I cheered happily in my head.

I reached the biology classroom before Edward did, setting my bag on the floor next to my chair and eagerly awaiting his presence. Pathetic? Yes. But I didn't care; even if I was tempting myself with something I could never have.

He ambled his way in a minute before the late bell rang, placing his book silently on the space next to me.

"Hello, Bella." He said politely. That's really what our relationship was-polite and nothing more. We were lab partners but didn't talk about anything besides that. It's sad really. I knew if Jessica was in my position she would be talking his ears off.

"Hi." I waved my hand like an idiot as he sat down, allowing me to take a good whiff of his cologne.

I guess Mr. Banner, our teacher, was feeling extremely lazy today, because he put in an educational movie, shut the lights and plopped down at his desk. With the darkened room , I was acutely aware of Edward. If I looked out of the corner of my eye I would see the silhouette of his strong jaw line, his soft hair and- oh my god he caught me looking. My cheeks enflamed, I quickly looked away, knowing that since it was me, he could probably see the heat in my face in the dark.

I know it was cowardly, but I filled out my pass and excused myself to the bathroom, needing fresh air. Air that didn't surround Edward.

I splashed some water on my face and then dried it with a towel, looking in a filthy mirror that reflected my boring face back at me. I observed that there were no imperfections in my hair, for once. Another boom of thunder clapped above the school, making it sound like the earth was splitting open. That had me scurrying back to the classroom.

As I made my way past the gymnasium, the lights overhead began to flicker, and I picked up the pace. I wasn't really a fan of being alone in a creepy looking hallway.

The lights went out just as I opened the wooden biology door. Girly screams can be heard throughout the building, some of them occurring in this room. Lightening illuminated everyone's faces for a quick moment, and I sought out Edward's. He looked calm and collected as usual. The thunder that followed was the loudest, most frightening one I have ever heard. I jerked and my back hit the brick wall. I think I'll just hang out here for a bit… just until the lights are turned back on. It was pitch black, the closed shades not offering any light to come in from outside. I waved my hand in front of my face, unable to see. My seat was right near the door, but I didn't want to be persuading myself to jump into Edward's arms for comfort. Also, there was a good chance I would trip on my way over.

"Everyone stay calm." Mr. Banner said firmly. That was probably directed at the pathetic, squealing girls.

An announcement came over the loud speaker. "Due to the weather, our power was temporarily shut down. But, our generators have replenished everything. All everyone has to do now is turn everything back on. So, flick those light switches, people. Thank you for attention." Our principal clicked off.

"Edward, get the lights, if you please." Mr. Banner ordered.

"Of course." He replied, his chair squeaking against the linoleum floor as it was pushed back. I could have done it, I was right by the light switch, but it was too late now, I didn't want to risk our hands touching or something.

I heard his light footsteps as he came within an inch of my body. My breathing stopped.

It all happened very quickly. I assume he had his hands out, searching for a solid wall so he can then turn on the lights, because I unpredictably felt his hands placed over my chest. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, if I wasn't so mortified I'm sure I would have shuddered from the tingling sensation. I felt his hands jerk back and heard myself gasp.

A moment later I heard a soft click and my wide eyes and red cheeks were basked in the harsh, fluorescent lights. His eyes ran over my face, and darted to my chest before he cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair. Without a word he returned to his seat, face an indescribable mask. I slowly took my seat next to him, legs quaking. When I spared a short peek at him I was stunned to see the tips of his ears red and cheeks slightly pink.

Edward Cullen was embarrassed. Now _that's_ something I've never witnessed before.

* * *

Please, please, please review!!!! Love you all!!

-nosredna (kanders on FP)


	2. What is the World Coming to?

Chapter 2- What is the World Coming to?

After that quick, fleeting glance I didn't look at him anymore in Biology. Making my day worse, I tripped on my way out the door, causing all my school books to fall on the ground. Edward was right behind me, and I tell myself he definitely could have helped, but he just walked on, his broad shoulders accentuated but the dark green v-neck sweater wore.

Angela, one of the most genuine people I know, bent down to pick up my worn copy of _Wuthering Heights. _"Here, Bella."

"Thank you Angela, you don't have to do this." I could feel the eyes of several students on my pathetic form.

"You're my friend, Bella, why wouldn't I?" She replied rhetorically, smiling kindly.

While giving one last grateful glance to Angela, I straightened myself out and trudged to gym- My personal hell. We were playing volleyball, and I was the last picked to be on a team. In fact, both team captains got into an argument as to who should have me, until Mike grabbed my arm and led me over to his. It was no secret that he harbored affections for me, but I would never reciprocate. Jessica clearly likes him, and I think they would make a good couple.

Gym passed too slowly for my taste, and I repeatedly apologized for letting my team down by missing the ball or hitting it out of bounds. I was the first one to the locker room, changed and out the door before many of my classmates.

The minute I stepped into the cold it permeated through my thin shirt. I slapped my head in annoyance when I realized I left it hung up in my gym locker. Guess I shouldn't be so hasty next time… I was too lazy to go back and get it; it stopped raining, and it was a fairly short walk to my car anyway. I rubbed my arms up and down my shirt to retain a bit of warmth as I side stepped the same puddles I had in the morning.

Luck really wasn't on my side today, because a second later I found myself on the ground, hands scraped and a huge rip in my jeans.

"Bella?" A concerned voice asked, footsteps coming closer to where I was still sprawled. Strong hands gently pulled me up to stand on my feet. I turned to look at the guy who offered some help and puffed out a large breath of cold air. Why me?

"Here, you're freezing." He shrugged out of his brown leather jacket and draped it across my shoulders. I shivered at the contact.

"Thanks, but you can have it back, I'm just going to my car." I muttered, beginning to take it off. An electric sensation erupted from where he touched the outside of my hand with his fingers.

"Keep it; I need to…talk to you." His emerald eyes flashed to my face pleadingly.

I paled. What does he have to talk about with me? Oh, maybe how scarring the experience of touching my chest was? I'll be damned if I appear weak in front of him. "What?" I asked snidely. Later, when I'm alone in my bedroom, where I can actually form a coherent _thought_, I will be shocked to grasp that _the_ Edward Cullen, had a conversation with me.

He ran a hand though his bronze hair. "You must think it was incredibly rude of me, to not apologize sooner, and I just want to say that I _am_ sorry, but at the time I was just in…shock." His cheeks became a little pink again, and his eyelashes fanned against his cheeks as he studied the ground. Was the shock a good or bad shock?

"I uh, accept your apology." Stray pieces of my brown hair fluttered with the wind, and I irritatingly swept it behind my ear.

His answering smile was stunning, with his perfect white teeth shining in the grey sky, and I had to blink a few times to remember I was standing in a freezing cold parking lot. "Thank you, Bella." He breathed, reaching out to swipe a tendril of hair that I had missed, placing it softly behind my earlobe.

I shuddered, and I hope he thought it was just from the temperature.

Then suddenly he frowned, and I saw his eyes were directed at the rip that had occurred in the right knee of my jeans. "Bella, you're bleeding." I was? Until he mentioned it, I hadn't noticed the stinging pulsing from that area. He more thoroughly took in my appearance, and I tried not to squirm under his calculating gaze. He kindly upturned my hands and saw the scraps that decorated the palms.

"I wonder if the nurse's office is still open…" He questioned aloud.

I shook my head adamantly. "That won't be necessary."

His mouth was set in a firm line. "I think it is."

I scanned my brain, thinking of ways to not call any more attention to myself. "I might have a first aid kit in my truck?" Which was true. I vaguely remembered placing one in the glove compartment in case something like this happened.

He tugged on my wrist. "Let's go." He led the way to my truck. How the heck did he know that this was mine?

I unlocked it and Edward was immediately pleased to discover that I was not lying about having the kit in my car.

"Okay, I think I got it from here."

Edward wasn't having any of that. "My dad's a doctor."

As if that explained everything. "But _you_ are not."

He laughed, and it was a pleasant sound; rich and deep. "I've picked up a few things."

I rolled my eyes. It was just a few scrapes! My god…

He ripped open an alcoholic wipe, and with me sitting in the passenger seat and him still standing, he brought my knee to rest between his legs. "This will hurt."

"Obviously." I sneered. He doesn't have to do this, I'm _fine_.

I almost jerked my knee into his groin when he tenderly blew on the cuts. "Sorry, maybe I should have warned you." He said unapologetically, green eyes twinkling.

He applied some healing ointment and stuck a large Band-Aid on the injured area. He followed the same steps with my hands and I refused to talk the entire time.

I played with the ripped leather of the seat, studied the forest past the school grounds, anything to avoid his face. I felt extremely bad when I saw his whole family waiting out by his Volvo, staring unabashedly in my direction. I had forgotten that Edward drove everyone to school.

"You shouldn't have kept your family waiting." I scolded him, angry at him and angry at myself.

He laughed again, and followed my gaze. "It's fine, they don't mind." One more band-aid and he was done, placing the first aid kit where it belonged and patting my knee like I was a little child done with a check-up. "Finished. Was it that bad?" He said playfully and I had to stop my jaw from falling. Where did this lighthearted Edward come from?

I scooted over to the driver's seat and glowered. "Good-bye, Edward."

He threw back his head and rolled with laughter.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked when he finally stopped, and if he wasn't Edward Cullen I would have thought he sounded hopeful.

I nodded bashfully, and with one last smoldering look he turned around and sauntered to his flashy Volvo and waiting siblings.

As I put the keys in the ignition, I suddenly remembered I still had his jacket on.

I have Edward's jacket, _and_ he fixed me up nicely. _What is the world coming to? _

**

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed: **doe-doe-girl, The Green-Skinned Witch, prettibunn13, and, PinkPal17. You guys made my day/night! lol. Also thanks to those who alerted/favorited!  
**

I hope to have a few more reviews for this chapter. So, if you like this story and wish for me to continue, post a comment!

-nosredna

**PS: let me know if there are any mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. I also don't own Volvo.  
**


	3. Bella is Mistaken for Emmett

There are some POV changes, so I hope it's not too confusing and 'jumpy.'

**Chapter 3-Bella is Mistaken For Emmett...Whattt?**

Edward's POV

I know I shouldn't get close to Bella, but I couldn't help it. Ever since that first day when she sat next to me in Biology she has drawn me in with her strawberry scented hair and deep brown eyes. And then there was the incident that occurred today. Out of everything that could have happened I had to touch her chest? I feel guilty whenever I think of how I grudgingly enjoyed it, so I decided to completely erase it from my memory. I am also trying to erase how much of a jerk I acted to Bella afterwards. It took me about two hours to apologize and that was only after I saw her fall to the ground.

I unlocked the Volvo, my ear picking up the sound of Bella's old engine puttering out of the school lot. She's special, that's for sure. I grinned a bit.

"Edward, what's got you suddenly so happy?" Rosalie said meanly. Emmett, my adoptive brother, elbowed her in the ribs. The only reason Rosalie was in a nastier mood then usual was because her precious red convertible needed to be fixed. Of course, she herself would do the job, but it will take a couple of days.

"I think she's great, Edward." Alice piped up from under Jasper's arm. How he and Rosalie are twins continues to be a mystery. Well, how little Alice and huge Emmett are twins might be an even bigger mystery. They have never met their biological parents, so we will never know who they take after. But it's not like Alice and Emmett mind anyway. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents anyone could ask for…well, maybe a close second compared to Elizabeth, who had been my own birth mother. I quickly pushed that thought out of mind- no need to be more depressed then I usually am.

I smiled bitterly. "Yes, Bella is one of a kind."

We all clambered into the car, Emmett calling out shotgun. "You deserve to be happy, Eddie." His big paw slapped me on the back and I growled.

"It's _Edward_." I sped down the road, the speedometer quickly inching up to eighty miles per hour. Did I care about any potential policeman lurking around? The answer would be a joyous no, thanks to this radar detector I ordered online.

"Stop thinking so low of yourself, you're not as damaged as you think." Alice said softly.

I glared at her through the overhead mirror. "You don't know anything." I was the newest member of Carlisle and Esme's family. I was adopted when I was fifteen years old, while Alice and Emmett were only ten. I've been living with them for small three years; they have no idea about who I really am and what I went through.

My nostrils flared in anger but I didn't offer up a retort.

"I'm going to ask her to sit with us tomorrow at lunch; I can tell we will be fast friends."

"Alice, why don't you just drop it, okay?" I snapped, my irritation finally making itself known.

Alice pouted, and Jasper started to console her. "How about we go shopping tonight, Alice?" He was a good man; anyone throwing themselves under the bus like he just did deserves a medal.

"Do you even need to ask?" Alice kissed him soundly on the lips and I cringed.

"PDA, Alice."

"I think Edward needs to get some, and then he won't mind any PDA!" Emmett yelled, hurting my ears in the small confines of the vehicle.

I love my family, I do, but sometimes they annoy the hell out of me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bella's POV

"Hello Bella!" Alice chirped to me the next morning, sounding extremely upbeat…which is not unusual at all.

"Hi, Alice." I looked at what she was wearing, jealous that she could pull anything off. Her 4'11 body donned a pair of black leggings and a grey sweater dress, all of it probably designer. The Cullen's were extremely well-off and it always made me wonder why they stayed in a town like Forks.

"Will you sit with me at lunch today?" She asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"At your usual table?" I asked, a bit intimidated. I could just see Rosalie's glare now…

"Of course!"

"Er- okay…" All I did was talk to Edward, and now she wants to be my best friend? Excuse me if I'm a bit cautious, but none of this makes any sense.

I looked back over my shoulder as I walked to my first class, and saw Alice talking animatedly with Jasper, her arms waving wildly. I saw them look in my direction, and immediately faced forward, cheeks heating up at having been caught staring.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Unfortunately, lunch came all too quickly and I couldn't stop the butterflies from erupting in my stomach. _What could they want with a girl like me?_ I chatted idly with Mike in the lunch line, trying to do anything to keep my mind off my new 'lunch mates.'

I paid for my lunch and started off in the direction of their table. Mike, confused, stopped me. "Where you going? Our table's the other way."

I nodded. "I know, but Alice Cullen asked me to sit with her today."

He raised a blond eyebrow. "Edward sits there, too?"

"Yeah…" What's he getting at?

He hesitated. "Um…this better only be temporary!"

I chose not to answer; he was getting on my nerves. I just waved good-bye and walked steadily toward the 'popular table', not daring to make eye-contact with any of them.

Alice's welcoming voice forced me to look up. "Hey, Bella, you can sit right across from Edward."

Edward shot her a look of fury, and my heart thumped loudly. Guess yesterday was a onetime deal. My tray clattered noisily, my hands shaking. I could feel the heat of their stares. Why did I do this? Maybe I could make up some excuse and leave…

Emmett, who was sitting on my left, snagged my pudding cup off my plate. "You gonna eat this?" He asked, already peeling open the aluminum seal.

I shook my head, smiling. "No, but I don't think it would have mattered, anyway."

Alice and Jasper started to laugh, and even Rosalie had a grin quirking the corners of her mouth. The only one that was void of mirth was Edward. Edward was just sitting there, looking beautiful, with a plain black long-sleeve shirt on. I made myself not think about how the shirt was tight enough to show-off his chest muscles…it's dangerous waters there.

"I like her!" Emmett threw a pointed glance at Edward. And then I felt someone kick my shin painfully.

I jerked in pain, my eyes watering. "Ow."Someone just…kicked me under the table. What in the world…? My eyes rested on each of the people who sat across from me, which were Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. It was obviously one of them. Rosalie was kind of far away, and had a genuine inquisitive look upon her face, and Jasper had gone up to throw away his trash… so it had to be _Edward_. I aimed to keep my face blank, but with Alice's caring stare directed at me, I'm not sure I succeeded.

"What happened?" She asked, concerned.

"Someone just kicked me…hard." So hard it would leave a decent bruise. What did I do to deserve that? I picked up my cheese pizza, no cold, and looked at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

If I hadn't been looking at my lunch, I would have noticed Edward's face crumple in remorse, and Alice's fuming gaze. However by the time I looked up, curious at the long silence, Edward had his features composed in an emotionless mask and I could feel the table shaking from Emmett's silent guffaws.

"I'm sorry, Bella. My foot had slipped." I could feel my face freezing in a fake, forgiving, smile. How could your foot slip? Does he really hate me that much? That was really immature, Edward.

Alice tried to strike up a conversation then, her high-pitched voice flowing with excitement about the winter break. I participated half-heartedly, still wracking my mind for answers as to how I made Edward resent me so much.I'm pretty sure I won't be sitting here again.

Edward's POV

"Edward!" Alice exploded the minute the car doors were all shut. "Why did you do that!?"

My lips thinned. "I didn't _mean_ to, Alice, I meant to kick Emmett!" My foot pressed down hard on the gas pedal. I have felt like the low of the low since lunch. I couldn't even speak in Biology. When Mr. Banner asked me an easy question about the lytic cycle, I got it wrong. I got it mixed up with the lysogenic cycle, which I never do! Half the class glanced at me in surprise, but Bella kept doodling on her notebook. I couldn't even speak to her.

Bella must think I have something against her. The easy solution would have been telling her the truth, which was that I had really meant the pain to go to Emmett. But, then some questions would arise. Questions I did not want to answer. So I'm thinking that if she'll stay away from me now, it would be better for her in the end.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

The minute I entered the house I went upstairs to my room and shut the door. I moved over to my black leather couch and slumped down in tiredly. What a day. I kicked Bella…how idiotic can I be?

Adding to my sour mood, in one week it would be the anniversary of my parent's death. Esme and Carlisle are very understanding when it comes to things like this. Alice and Emmett are too. They leave me alone, and let me sit in sadness for a few days. By New Years, I'm usually back to normal. Well, as normal I can get after the accident.

"Hey, Ed! Can I come in!?" Okay, maybe I should rephrase. Alice and Emmett are too, with some exceptions…namely Emmett.

I would have answered 'yes' to his question if he hadn't already opened the door and flopped on my bed. "What Emmett?"

"Party tonight? Wanna go?" He bounced up and down impatiently on my mattress.

I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Emmett, have you forgotten what time of year it is?"

"Christmas, duh!" He said gleefully. If Esme hadn't broken the news to him that Santa wasn't real, he would have gone to middle school believing there was.

"What happened to me on Christmas a couple years ago?" I said softly.

The bouncing stopped. "Oh, jeez, man…I'm sorry, I totally forgot."

"It's okay; just close the door on your way out." That was my less the subtle request.

For someone so big and burly he sure knows how to make a silent exit.

I sighed to myself and grabbed the remote for my stereo. I paused suddenly, my pointer finger hovering over the play button. Usually when it get closer to Christmas the best think to stop me from being all out depressive is making the music myself. I launched out of my seat and down the hall until reached a glass door. A _sound-proof_, glass door to be specific.

My shoes echoed on the light wooden floor. I took a deep breath, pleased to smell the leather of the piano seat. The minute my fingers aligned themselves on the keys, I was home.

* * *

Wowww....15 reviews for last chapter--you guys rockk!Keep it up, I love those reviews!!

If there are any mistakes, let me to know.

-nosredna


	4. Change

**Change**

"Hello, Bella!" Alice's voice flowed through the phone a couple days later. It was the day before winter break and I was currently relaxing on the couch after a long day of school. I rubbed out the kinks in my neck; I have had a lot of tension ever since Edward made his hatred for me clear. I also made sure to avoid his table at all cost-no matter how much Alice tried to persuade me otherwise.

"Can you repeat that again, Alice?" My mind had run away with me.

She sighed impatiently, but nonetheless obliged my request. "I told you I was going to be picking you up in an hour to come to my house for dinner."

My stomach lurched and I quickly formulated a lie. "I'm sorry, but I can't just leave Charlie here alone." Why was she calling me? We weren't really friends, and had no classes, besides lunch, together. After I sat at their table the first time, she hasn't invited me again. So, I'm really wondering why she's doing this…maybe taking in a lonely soul like me. I don't really fit in with Jessica and her friends, so maybe Alice wasn't to take me under her wing…? Eh, probably not.

Alice laughed. "You are such a bad liar. I bet he's going fishing or something, right? And even if he wasn't, I would have invited him over here too."

I scowled into the piece of plastic I had clutched tightly in my hand. "Darn you, Alice."

"See you soon!" I heard the dial tone a second later.

Why is she putting me in this situation? Her whole family was not oblivious to the strain between Edward and I, and she just had to go and make it worse. Whenever I sit next to him in biology he is either sulking or reading a book underneath the lab table. Stupid, meddling, Alice. How was I going to act? Should I avoid him altogether or just say hi to him once? I could just pretend it never happened, but I don't think I will be able to pull that off…

I carried myself up the stairs and threw open my small closet, pushing hangers aside to try and find something suitable for a dinner at the infamous Cullen's. I ended up wearing a royal blue sweater paired with a good pair of jeans. This will have to do…

I ran a brush through my wavy hair, deciding to keep it down for a change and left a note for Charlie so he didn't worry. By the time I had finished Alice had let herself in.

"You know, you should remember to lock your door, Bella." She looked at me up and down , addressing my attire. When she scrunched her nose, I knew she didn't approve.

"I forgot, I usually do." I led the way out the door, not wanting Alice to trap me inside my own house and force to change. She's small but I bet she's mighty. As I glanced back at her over my shoulder and saw her glowering back at me I knew I was right.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A mere ten minutes later, Alice stomped on the brakes of her yellow Porsche, forcing the seat belt to cut into my shoulder.

"We're here!" She sang, getting out and prancing up the steps of a large, classic white mansion. As if the Cullens can get any more intimidating… I swallowed and made my way after her at a slower, more cautious pace. Oh, and that was partly because of intimidation, but also because my legs felt like mush after that terrifying car ride. Note to self: Never ride with Alice Cullen again.

By the time I reached the door her whole family was assembled to greet me. Minus Edward, of course.

"Bella!" Emmett was the first to speak up. "So happy to see your blushing face again!"

And of course my cheeks enflamed right after he said it, much to Emmett's delight.

"Oh, Emmett, shush." I looked up into the hazel eyes of a pretty older woman, she had light laugh lines around her mouth. This must be Mrs. Cullen. "I'm Esme; I'm so pleased to finally meet you." _Finally? _She pulled me into a matronly hug. I awkwardly placed my arms around her slim shoulders for a second before pulling away.

"Same to you." I replied shyly.

"Make yourself at home." A quiet, yet wise voice said afterward. I glanced up at the blond man who had spoken. He couldn't be more than thirty-five, with that pale, flawless faces and wispy blonde hair. He had his arm placed around Esme's waist and seemed very welcoming.

I nodded, unable to speak. Was everyone in this family gorgeous?

"C'mon, Bella, I'll give you a tour of the house." Alice took my by the hand and showed me each of the rooms. I became entranced by the tasteful paintings and décor. Twenty minutes later we were upstairs, and she hesitated outside a door at the end of the hall. I immediately understood. This must be Edward's room.

"It's okay; he probably doesn't want to see me anyway." I said hastily, already turning around to head back toward the staircase. I shouldn't have been surprised when Alice grabbed a fistful of my shirt, halting my movement, but I yelped anyway.

"Bella, he _does_ want to see you, he just doesn't know how to deal with you yet." What is that supposed to mean? I didn't have any time to ponder that question because following her statement; Alice rapped her knuckles on the door.

"What are you _doing_!?" I hissed.

"Come in." Edward answered, his words hardly discernable through the thick wood.

Alice let the door bang against the connecting wall lightly and I gasped at what I saw. His bronze hair, red tints coming forth more than usual because of the light filtering in through the window panes, and his strong profile, the straight nose, angled jaw…he was _beautiful. _But then I looked down, feeling guilty, because I knew that he would never like me that way I like him. I shouldn't be a freak and ogle him like that. I hardly noticed the expensive stereo system, or the large gold bed. All I saw was Edward.

"Bella?" Edward said softly, questioning.

I slowly lifted my face, and the minute my brown eyes connected with his green, I was lost. I don't know how long I stood there staring at him, and him me. I knew right then that I would never get tired of it.

"Bella?" His voice was huskier as he repeated himself.

I broke eye contact, and looked left, and then right, searching for the short pixie that made me come in here. "U-uh, Alice brought me up here."

He unfolded his lean body from his bed, and went to stand a foot away from me. "She didn't tell me you were coming." His words were angry, frustrated, and he ran a hand through his soft locks.

My anger came hot and fast, and I couldn't control my words. "You know Edward; I don't know what I ever did to you that made you hate me."

Edward winced as if he had been physically struck, and then he whispered those five words that changed my world. "I could never hate you."

* * *

Sorry if this is short, I've been ultra busy. I'm feeling under the weather today so a review would really help improve me mood. :)

thanks for all the reviews last chapter!

-nosredna


	5. Friends For Now

**Friends For Now**

Bella's POV

I frowned. "What do you mean, Edward? Every time I see you you're glaring at me or something, what am I supposed to think?" I wanted to look away from his mesmerizing eyes but knew that it was impossible to do so.

"Bella." He gently smoothed out the crease that appeared on my forehead. "I'm not…I'm not good for you, Bella." His face displayed the frustration he was feeling.

"I don't understand."

He abruptly turned away from my inquiring face and started to pace the floor, deep in thought. "You and me would not be good, just accept that."

I admit I wanted to be more than friends, but… "Why can't we just be friends?" He was way out of my league in the romance department, so I will take anything I could get.

He stopped his continuous movement, his face contemplative. "I'd be willing to give that a shot…"

I smiled as I tramped down on my desire to sweep away a rebellious lock of bronze hair that had fallen into his eyes. For now, I could ignore the reason why we should stay away from each other. For now, I had not one care in the world.

Edward's POV

We could be friends. I could deal with that. After seeing the sad look I evoked in her beautiful face, I had to do something to make that go away. I was powerless to this girl, and she has no idea.

But I refused to allow her to get any closer than friendly acquaintances. She does not deserve the depressed man I have become, inwardly aged fifty years. I know that Bella is the type of person to take other's troubles onto oneself, and it would simply not be fair to allow her to deal with the remnants of my parents' tragic death.

I stared down at her joyous face, aghast to feel my own lips tilt up into a smile. This could potentially be very bad… "Shall we go down to the dining room?"

She nodded, still gazing up at my face in silent adoration. What have I done that could possibly elicit that kind of feeling? I was broken, did she not see that? Since it appeared like she would be content to stand in this place for awhile if I didn't intervene, I closed the small gap between us and put my large hand on her slender back, guiding her out the door. I pretended as if I felt no tingling sensation whatsoever.

Awkwardly, my whole family was already seated in their proper place, and I gritted my teeth when I saw the huge grin Alice boasted on her face.

"Bella, I hope you are hungry." Esme said as she set the gigantic turkey on the table.

Bella bobbed her head shyly, and although I halted a smile, I knew I was powerless to stop the foreign, affectionate gleam that shined in my eyes. Alice was evidence to that, as she had chuckled into her napkin, grey eyes darting back and forth between Bella and me.

I dug into my meal wholeheartedly, ignoring the meaningful glances of my family.

"So, Bella," Carlisle began, "I hear you are relatively new to Forks?"

Bella swallowed her food before answering. "Yes. I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona, but…well; I wanted to be with Charlie." She moved some peas around her plate uneasily. I wondered what made her uncomfortable…

"We're glad you decided to come." Esme said sincerely, making Bella blush a bit. "You're in Biology with Edward?" I was grateful that Esme kept the conversation flowing, except if Bella's thoughts took the turn mine did, I knew that she would have wished for any other comment besides that one. My hand tightened its hold over the knife it held, remembering the feel of-_stop this Edward_, think nice thoughts…I listened to my conscious, focusing on the delicious way Bella's red lips moved in response to Esme's questioning. I was suddenly overcome with the craving to cover hers with my own. I shook my head, once again dispelling these shameful feelings.

"…he's really good in class, makes me look bad." Bella said, peeking at me from the corner of her eye.

I chuckled. "Silly Bella, you know as well as I do that we both have extremely high averages in that class. I might be a hundredth of a point ahead of you."

She shrugged, murmuring, "You're still the best, Edward."

My mind reminded me again that I wasn't worthy of her at all. I wished me inner self would shut-up. I promise that I'll only be her friend for awhile; she'll probably run for the hills once she gets too close anyway.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The dreams started that night. Usually this time of year, I would be plagued with the reoccurrence of the day my parent's left me in this world. We were in New York for the holiday; my mother had wanted to see what the city looked like with all the winter cheer spread around. My father could never refuse her anything, so he packed our bags and booked us for a week-long trip. It had been Christmas day when it happened, around eight o'clock at night, to be exact. My parents were linked by the hand, strolling along the sidewalk. I skipped a little ahead of them, my ten year old eyes eagerly taking everything in. Even in my dreams the exact smells were recreated, like the leather of this man's jacket as he walked past me, and the rich aroma of a nearby coffee stand. Sadly enough, the smell of my parent's blood as it spattered onto my coat was still sharp as well. In my nightmare, I was at the part where my mom laughingly asked my dad if she knew where he was going…I knew what was going to happen next, have always tried to stop it, yet as these things often go, your body will just continue on with the scene, if you want to or not.

I anticipated the sound, the ear-splitting noise, but was stunned to see a blinding white light flash in front of my dream self instead. Then a figure began to form out of the glow. Her shape quickly became more identifiable, and I saw glossy mahogany hair falling in soft waves, and deep, soulful brown eyes. She smiled down at me and slowly extended her hand, her skin a shade darker then the snow had been in New York that fateful day.

_Bella._ She had offered me a reprieve from my nightmare. She had offered me an alternative.

* * *

Wow...you guys seriously blew me away with the amount of reviews last chapter...twenty seven, holy cow!! lol thank you so much.

The more reviews I get, the more incentive I have for writing the next chapter. And I'm finally feeling better, I think my nasty cold I had before is almost officially gone!Thanks for all those get wells...:)

Okay so, reviews pwease :) love you all.

-nosredna


	6. Men are a Mystery

the flashback is in italics.

**Men are a Mystery**

Bella's POV

Winter break was… surprisingly not boring. I thought I would have read at least one of my classic novels by now, yet I haven't even had the time to take one off my shelf in the three days winter break has begun. Don't get me wrong, I liked having friends, feeling like I belonged somewhere, but it was just…_different_. Alice dragged me off to do many things with her family. We had a bonfire last night and everyone roasted marshmallows and told scary stories. Carlisle told me one that he had told all of his kids, one that was exceptionally terrifying. It was about vampires and wolves and how they were enemies to the extreme. He vividly described their flesh tearing and fang snapping battles.

I shudder just thinking about it. The only thing that helped my terrified mood was the kiss Edward placed on my cheek as he drove me home. He was shy and sweet about it.

_Edward cleared his throat, killing the engine. _

"_Bella…?" He asked tentatively._

_I glanced over at him, immobilizing my hand where it had been on the car-door handle. His eyes were directed downward, giving me an incredible view of his thick, dark eyelashes. _

"_Yes?"_

_His eyes met mine then, and I felt my own widen. There was so much depth and emotion swirling in his emerald pools. I was so entranced I didn't notice the distance between our heads closing until he was a breath away. _

"_I hope you had fun, today, Bella." His lips were now against my cheek, and I closed my eyes, subconsciously relishing the warm sensation. It was over far too quickly, and by the time my mind had wrapped around the fact that his lips were touching me, he had pulled away and was now sitting up straight against the driver's seat, staring straight ahead at my dimly lit house._

_I squeaked out a barely decipherable "Good-bye," before pushing open the door and scurrying up to my front door. I let myself inside and leaned my body against the wall, taking a huge gulp of air. _

_As pathetic as that may sound, that was _wonderful.

A full day later and I still think my cheek is tingling. I brought my hand up to my face, a smile breaking out. Edward Cullen…we have to have something between us other than friendship….we just have to.

My ever-ringing cell phone played its monotonous tune, making me jolt a bit in my chair.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella!" Alice's voice crackled through the mouth piece. Where was she that the reception was bad?

"What's up?" I said, a bit cautiously. What are they going to ask me to do this time…?

"I know you think I'm going to ask you to hang out with the gang again today," Darn right I was… "But Carlisle's aunt is in the hospital, over in Seattle, so we all drove up to see her."

"Oh," I said, slightly surprised at the turn of events. "Thanks for telling me, Alice, I hope your great aunt gets better soon."

"So do I…" Alice trailed off sadly. "Well, I'll talk to you soon…!"

I placed my phone back in my pocket. Maybe I can actually read today! With renewed enthusiasm, I went up the stairs a little faster than usual, tripping on the top step and thumping onto the floor. That didn't even faze me, for I sprang right back up and continued on into my bedroom, going directly to my bookcase.

"I'm feeling a little Romeo and Juliet…" I muttered to myself, running my finger along the spines of the books, looking for the correct title. I even started to hum a random tune that sprang into my head.

I took out my chosen novel and just as I flung my body into the air (so I would land on my bed satisfyingly) my phone rang again.

I grudgingly dug it out of my jeans' pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello…?" I stared at my Romeo and Juliet book longingly.

"Hiya, Bella!" The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Um, who is this?" I felt a little stupid for asking.

"Jessica, you dummy!" Jessica was a relatively nice girl that was in some of my classes. I also sat with her, Mike, Angela, and Lauren at lunch, some of my other sorta-friends.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry! So, what's up?"

"If you aren't doing anything today, come with us to La Push!"

"La Push beach?" I said disbelievingly. Did they not notice the snow on the ground?

"Yeah. We're just going to roast marshmallows and stuff. It will be fun." I just did that less than twenty four hours ago…

"Um," My eyes cut over to my book, sitting face up on my bed, reeling me in… "I don't know…"

"C'mon Bella, it will be fun!"

"Bella is such an antisocial hermit." I heard Lauren snort in the background.

That fueled my anger, and I gripped my cell phone harder in my hand. "What time?" I asked between gritted teeth.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The good thing was that because everyone decided to have the bonfire start this evening, I did get to read some of the tragic tale like I wanted to. It was pretty win-win.

At six o'clock I was shoving my heavy winter boots on determinedly. "I'll show you, _Lauren_…" I sneered to myself.

A knock sounded at my front door. I was about to shout a 'bye' to Charlie but I stopped myself, remembering that he was at his best friend, Billy Black's, house. I buttoned up my jacket and opened the door, offering Jessica a friendly smile.

"Hey, girl!" She threw her arms around me, causing me to make a surprised sound at the back of my throat. Is this what all the girls do around here? I awkwardly returned the hug half-heartedly.

"Hope you have an appetite for s'mores!" Mike yelled from the driver's seat of his van once I had buckled myself in.

"Uh, sure." I answered with what I hoped was convincing enthusiasm. Lauren didn't buy it, for she laughed under her breath from the seat next me. I resisted the urge to glare.

A silver Volvo zoomed past us on the other side of the street and I tried not to think of Edward.

"_He's in Seattle."_ I drilled into my brain over and over.

We arrived at La Push, the smell of the beach filtering through my nostrils and calming by body instantly. It would have been perfect had the wind not been bitingly cold. I tugged my coat closer to my body, helping to set up by grabbing some of the graham cracker boxes and carrying them over to where we designated our little 'camp.'

Twenty minutes later we were all seated on logs by the crackling campfire. Mike, who I am starting to see has a little crush on me, nabbed the seat to my left, and Angela Webber, a shy girl who I am beginning to like more and more, was seated on my other side.

I tried to have fun, to smile, talk, and laugh, but I really missed the Cullen family, and especially Edward.

"Bella, this is the second marshmallow you've burnt!" Mike said, laughingly.

I gazed sadly at the black marshmallow. "I know…" I cried and threw it off my stick.

My cell phone started vibrating (again!) in my pants pocket.

I checked the caller I.D., my heart stopping once I read the small digital letters. _Edward_. Why was he calling me?

"Hello?" I answered, ashamed of my slightly breathless voice.

"Bella?" His velvet voice flowed through the mouth piece, eliciting my first genuine smile I've had all day. "Where are you?"

I got up from my log and walked a few yards away from the campfire, oblivious to the stares I was getting from everyone.

"I'm at La Push with a few..um…friends." Were they even my friends?

He heaved a big sigh of…was that relief? "I went by your house and no one was home so I got worried and…" He took a deep breath. "I'm just glad you're safe."

I giggled. "Edward, there was no need to worry about me."

"I know, I just can't help it." His voice sounded rather sheepish. "So, who are these friends you're hanging out with?" His words became firm.

I turned myself around so I could see the campfire again. "Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Mike."

"Mike Newton?" He…_growled_?

"Yes…" I replied slowly.

"Can I join in on your little campfire?" He asked a second later.

"I'm sure you can, but let me ask them to make sure." I walked over to the group and posed the question.

"Of course!" Lauren acquiesced quickly. "Tell him that there's a good seat right next to me…" She fluttered her eyelashes dreamily, anticipating his arrival.

"You can come Edward." I ignored Lauren's comment.

"Good." I heard his voice on the phone and from behind me. I whirled around, and barely got to see his lean form in front of me before I started falling to the ground from spinning too fast. I grasped at thin air, trying to find something to keep me upright, but it was useless. I closed my eyes and covered my head with my arms.

I prepared myself for an impact that never came. Strong arms wrapped around my torso and brought me up against an equally strong chest. "Bella, what would you do without me?" Edward chuckled, making his chest vibrant underneath me.

I blushed. "Sorry."

He bent his head closer to my ear, his breath warming the skin there, "No worries, Bella, I like to catch you." He wasn't even saying it to be seductive, and that's what made his comment even more endearing. His bronze hair gently brushed the side of my face as he moved away.

I reddened even more. "O-okay."

"Cullen." Mike greeted coldly, breaking me out of Edward's trance.

Edward situated my body so that I was standing at his side with his arm slung over my shoulder. I felt a pang of hurt at his action, remembering an excerpt I had read in one of those teen magazines. _Shoulder equals friendship, waist equals romantic relationship._ I slumped my shoulders a bit. At least he was touching me…?

"Newton." I rolled my eyes. Guys and there last naming calling…it's ridiculous.

"Eddie! I saved you a seat…" Lauren tried to sound seductive. She might have succeeded; I didn't even want to look. I released myself from Edward's addicting presence and sat on the same log I did before, staring into the fire. Jessica was glaring at Lauren and poor Angela was uncomfortable with all the tension.

_You and me both…_

"Mike, do you mind if I sit next to Bella?" He said politely, but with an underlying edge. I smiled. He had completely ignored Lauren!

"Sorry, dude, this space is taken." He said snidely, popping a marshmallow into his mouth with the attitude of a cowboy.

I saw Edward clench his fists. Why is he acting his way? I am completely lost when it comes to the opposite sex.

"Here, Edward, have my seat." Angela sprang up, to the protests of Jessica and Lauren.

He flashed her a crooked, brilliant smile that could make any girl swoon. "Thanks."

I turned to him and burst out into laughter once I realized something. "You were already here when you asked 'if you could come!'" I held my stomach and had to lean on him for support.

His cheeks deepened in color a little bit. "Well, yes…"

"You would do that." I commented after I had calmed down.

Mike, watching this whole exchange, suddenly exclaimed, "Alright, everyone, let's pack up!"

I frowned. "Edward just got here."

He shrugged unapologetically. "It's getting late. You can only make s'mores for so long before getting bored."

"I'll take you home, Bella." Edward said, gently taking me by the arm and leading me toward his car.

"Hold on, I have to help them clean up…"

Angela waved me off. "Go ahead, Bella, there's not much for you to do."

Mike walked up to me, and gave me a hug. I stayed stiff in surprise. "Bye, Bella." He stalked off to his van afterwards.

Edward tugged me to his side and continued to walk. "He…hugged you?" His voice was strangled.

"Chill, Edward." I responded, looking at him weirdly. What was his deal?

He opened the door to his Volvo for me before running over to his side of the car.

He started the engine and was cruising down the dark streets when a thought hit me. "Edward…aren't you supposed to be in Seattle?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

* * *

Sorry this took longer than usual! I've been busy with my other story of fictionpress AND school...ugh.

So, thank you for the reviews, I hope to get to 100 with this chapter.

Let me know if there are any mistakes.

-nosredna


	7. Lost and Alone

Lost and Alone

* * *

Curiosity raged inside of me like molten lava. "Why aren't you then?" I cocked my head to the side.

His fingers were clutching the steering wheel tightly, his skin stretching across white knuckles. I waited for him to speak, but all that changed during our ride was the speedometer showing the increase in speed.

I squeaked when Edward made a sharp turn, pressing on the breaks until the car stood unmoving on the side of the road. I bit my lip. I shouldn't have said anything…

"Bella I don't like to be around hospitals too much." His voice had a grave quality to it, enhanced by the small confines of his car.

My eyes absorbed his slouching figure, his eyes downcast. His hands were off the steering wheel and were now clenched on each side of his leather seat. I longed to offer him some sort of comfort but felt that he didn't want to be touched. My eyes continued to rake over his form, and I paused in my perusal when I noticed his penetrating gaze directed at me. He looked at me for a long while, neither of us saying anything. It was as if he was hesitating if he should say anything to me or not.

He answered my unspoken question minutes later, in a quiet voice. "In three days I will be celebrating the anniversary of my parents' death."

My hand reached up to smother my gasp that I emitted. "Edward…" I didn't know what to say.

Edward's POV

If someone were to ask me why I confided in Bella Swan, I wouldn't have an answer. There was just something about those bottomless, chocolate eyes that made me want to trust her. And I think I already did trust her. Here I was, about to spill the story that has haunted me since it had occurred.

I swallowed audibly before beginning. I knew it was going to be hard for me; I haven't ever had to tell anyone the story before. Esme and Carlisle knew from the adoption agency, and they quietly let my siblings know. But staring at her breathtaking face, one that was so open and inviting, I wanted to tell her _everything. _

And so I did.

"My family and I were walking along the sidewalk together, holding hands…" I was instantly pulled back into the memory, not seeing Bella's face anymore, but the one of my mother, Elizabeth Masen.

_Nine Years Ago…_

"Are you excited to see what New York looks like at night?" My mom peered down at me through a mass of bronze colored hair, looking just as thrilled as I was. Her green eyes were crinkled at the corners, a wide smile breaking out on her face.

I nodded my head vigorously. "So excited, Mommy." I clapped my mitten -clad hands together.

She laughed. "Let's not waste time then, Edward; your son can't wait any longer."

My father walked out of their hotel bedroom, buttoning his shirt. "You mean _you_ can't wait any longer." He smiled crookedly at my mom. I might not look like him, but that was one trait of his I had inherited.

She pecked him on the lips before handing him his jacket. "Okay, Edward Jr. and I _both_ can't wait."

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I loped ahead of them, excited to see the snow falling softly on the ground, and the icicles hanging from the overhangs. I did not feel the cold.

I took a quick look behind me, at my parents, who were walking close together, holding hands, to keep the chilly air from piercing their coats. They smiled at me, and I grinned lopsidedly back. A man brushed past me quickly, the smell of leather surrounding my nose for a split second, before clearing away, leaving just the pleasant smell of New York. I could live here all year round.

I spun my head back around, my eyes immediately resting upon a man selling large pretzels. They were as big as my father's hand!

I screeched to a stop and looked pleadingly at my parents.

With the hand that wasn't holding my mother's, my dad dug his wallet out of his pocket and paid the man for three pretzels. I bit into mine the minute it was placed in my hand, letting out a sound of approval.

"Are they good, baby?" My mom asked, taking a bite of her own.

"Uh huh." I couldn't say anything more; my mouth was full of pretzel dough. I continued my skip, slowing down when my mom chided me for walking fast while eating.

"Sorry." I said in my young, childlike voice.

"It's okay, son, you can keep walking ahead of us, but don't run, you can choke." My father chimed in.

"'Kay Daddy." My mitten made it hard to hold my pretzel, so I took it off my right hand and shoved it in the pocket of my wool coat.

I took a deep breath as we passed a coffee stand, waving shyly to a little girl who was staring at me intently.

"Now, honey, do you know where you're going?" My mom said laughingly to my dad. They were still behind me, wrapped up in each other.

"Nah, sometimes it's more fun to be lost."

I heard the beeping of a car horn, echoing through the streets, getting louder and louder. Several others sounded with it. I could still hear my parents talking quietly to themselves four feet behind me.

The cars nearby were now screeching on the breaks and beeping their horns. I paid no mind, I was too innocent to understand what was happening, and too interested in the sidewalk before me.

Out of the blue, I heard a sharp scream followed by a sickening crunch. Glass shattered. More shrieks followed, and everyone seemed too loud and caging. I turned around slowly, searching for the familiar faces of my parents, but could see none. I heard snippets of the conversations of others.

"_Two people are under the car!" _

"_Are they okay?" _

"_All the glass!"_

The back of my jacket felt welt, and I swiped at it, staring unseeingly at the thick red liquid that was now smeared across my hand. I called for my mom and dad, desperate, scared. I walked closer to the crash, saw all the people surrounding it and the lights of a police car weaving through traffic. I couldn't get too close; all the adults were pushing me farther and farther away from the scene.

"Mommy?!" I shouted brokenly. Panic possessed me now, and I dropped my unfinished pretzel to the ground. I stood on my tiptoes, looking for a mass of bronze or brown hair. "Daddy?!"

An ambulance blared its siren loudly down the street, stopping when it was near the accident. A fire truck followed. Paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and firemen ran to the totaled car, and began to move it.

A scary man in a big uniform bent down toward me. "Are you okay, little man?" The flashing blue and red lights of the police cab flickered on and off his face.

I began to cry. "W-where's my mommy and daddy?" Big, fat tears rolled down my cheeks, dripping off my chin and onto my coat.

"We'll find them, don't worry. Let's get you fixed up, okay?" He took my hand and tried pulling me in the direction of the ambulance, but I resisted. "Where are they?!" I was hysterical now, my voice a high wail. "_Where are they?!"_

Persistent, the big man picked me up and carried me over to the big white truck. "Fix him up, he's got glass shards," was what he said to woman inside compartment in the back of the ambulance.

The minute he set me down I ran off from the woman, too quick for her to catch me, and restarted my search. "Mom! Dad!" I shivered into the night air, I was cold now. I walked as close as I could to the destroyed blue car, one of its doors completely off its hinges and lying away from the car body. Yellow tape was surrounding it, so I couldn't get too close. My eyes stung from the biting wind and my tears.

I felt something trickle down my neck and I let it be, too determined to care about anything else. I looked to my right and saw a lock of bronze hair hanging off a white board, and I sprinted over to it. Two men were carrying it in the direction of one of the ambulances."Mom!" I shouted, beginning to reach out a hand to touch her hair. Why was there a white sheet covering her body? My hand stilled."Mommy, you can't breathe!" I moved to uncover the sheet, but the same woman that was at the ambulance stopped me. She found me, and wasn't going to lose me again. Her arm wound around my waist and dragged me away.

"She can't breathe!" I screamed, struggling in her arms. "Mommy!" My eyes darted around, and I began to feel nauseous with all the loud voices and swirling lights. I need to find my dad; he'll pull down the white sheet so mommy can breathe again. "I need to find my dad!" I told the woman, who didn't pause in taking me back toward the intimidating vehicle.

"You will, honey, I just need to give you a band-aid." She said in a comforting voice.

She strapped me to a board and I felt trapped. A mask was put over my mouth.

Daddy, I feel lost, but it is _not_ fun.

The last thing I saw was the paramedic's face looming above me before everything went black.

* * *

Sad chapter to write...very sad. But it needed to be done for the sake of the plot.

Sorry it took my more than a month to update! School is getting more demanding, and I also have my fictionpress story.I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to end it on that raw emotion little Edward has.

Please review and thanks a billion cookies for those 29 reviews!! tell me if there's any mistakes and as always, REVIEW!! :)


End file.
